Elise/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = Nieśmiertelny Bastion, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieśmiertelny Bastion, | Zawód = *Głowa rodziny Zaavan *Kapłanka pajęczego boga – | Grupy = * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Elise Lotos Śmierci | 2:Skórka = Zwycięska Elise | 3:Skórka = Elise Krwawego Księżyca | 4:Skórka = SKT T1 Elise | 5:Skórka = Supergalaktyczna Elise }} Aktualna Elise jest niebezpiecznym drapieżnikiem, który siedzibę ma w zamkniętym i mrocznym pałacu, mieszczącym się głęboko w Nieśmiertelnym Bastionie . Kiedyś była zwykłym człowiekiem, damą z niegdyś potężnego rodu, ale ukąszenie pajęczego boga zmieniło ją w coś pięknego, nieśmiertelnego i całkowicie nieludzkiego. Aby zachować wieczną młodość, poluje na nieświadomych ludzi, a tylko nieliczni są w stanie oprzeć się jej sztuce uwodzenia. Lady Elise urodziła się wiele wieków temu w starym, potężnym rodzie Kythera z Noxusu. Szybko nauczyła się, jak wykorzystywać urodę, aby wpływać na prostych ludzi. Gdy stała się pełnoletnia, postanowiła wyjść za mąż za potomka rodu Zaavan, aby wzmocnić potęgę własnej rodziny. Wielu przedstawicieli rodu jej wybranka sprzeciwiało się zawarciu tego małżeństwa, ale Elise oczarowała ukochanego i manipulowała krytykami, aby wreszcie doprowadzić do zaręczyn. Tak jak zakładała, miała ogromny wpływ na męża. Ród Zaavan urósł w siłę, co także zagwarantowało wzrost potęgi jej rodziny. Mąż Elise był twarzą rodu, ale większość ludzi wiedziała, kto naprawdę sprawował władzę. Z początku mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale wraz z upływem czasu jego niezadowolenie wzrosło, gdy stał się pośmiewiskiem pośród noxiańskiej społeczności. W końcu zaczął pałać do niej ogromną nienawiścią. Pewnego wieczoru przy kolacji poinformował ją, że dolał do jej wina oszpecającą truciznę. Następnie podał swoje warunki: miała usunąć się w cień i nie wchodzić mu w drogę, gdy on zdobędzie władzę, a wtedy otrzyma odtrutkę. Jeżeli odmówi, czeka ją powolna i bolesna śmierć. Z każdą chwilą trucizna niszczyła jej ciało i kości od środka. Zakładając, że mąż będzie miał odtrutkę gdzieś przy sobie, Elise ukryła w dłoni ostry nóż i doskonale odegrała rolę skruszonej żony. Szlochała i błagała go o wybaczenie, wykorzystując wszystkie znane sobie fortele, aby zbliżyć się do niego, nie zdradzając morderczych zamiarów. Trucizna przez cały czas niszczyła jej ciało, pokrywając jej skórę groteskowymi ranami oraz wypełniając jej kończyny bólem. Gdy podeszła do męża, zbyt późno zorientował się, jak bardzo nie docenił jej pogardy. Rzuciła się na niego i wbiła mu nóż w serce, przekręcając ostrze powoli i obserwując, jak umiera. Wreszcie znalazła i wypiła odtrutkę, ale szkody zostały już wyrządzone. Jej twarz była koszmarnie oszpecona groteskowymi pręgami oraz płatami martwej skóry jak u ożywionego trupa. Elise została teraz głową rodu Zaavan, a natura noxiańskiej polityki była taka, że wychwalano ją za pozbycie się słabości z imperium. Jednakże przykładała tak wielką uwagę do urody i władzy, że wycofała się z życia publicznego, a twarz zaczęła przesłaniać welonem. Wystrzegając się światła słonecznego i odprawiając sprzed drzwi wszystkich sojuszników i petentów, sprawiała, że jej niegdyś potężny ród zaczął powoli popadać w ruinę. Elise wędrowała po pustych korytarzach swojego pałacu w samotności i tak bardzo zżyła się z ciemnością, że opuszczała mury wyłącznie w nocy. Podczas jednej z nocnych przechadzek zbliżyła się do niej niewiasta także skrywająca twarz welonem, która wcisnęła w jej dłoń symbol Czarnej Róży i powiedziała, że Blada Kobieta bardzo doceniłaby jej talenty. Elise ruszyła dalej, ale gdy odchodziła, obietnice odzyskania piękności rozbrzmiewały nadal w jej głowie. Powtarzała sobie, że to absurdalne, ale próżność i nadzieja sprawiły, że postanowiła zbadać to dokładniej. Tygodniami krążyła po ulicach, aż ponownie ujrzała symbol Czarnej Róży, wyryty w mrocznej bramie prowadzącej do katakumb pod Noxusem. Podążanie za symbolami doprowadziło ją do Czarnej Róży, tajnego stowarzyszenia, które parało się mroczną magią. Elise przychodziła tam regularnie, krocząc pośród członków bez welonu, i szybko nawiązując bliski kontakt z wiecznie piękną Bladą Kobietą o wielkiej mocy. Elise przyjęła zwyczaje stowarzyszenia, ale stale poszukiwała obiecanego jej daru − przywrócenia urody. Blada Kobieta mówiła o nawiedzonym miejscu zwanym oraz o rytualnym nożu z ostrzem w kształcie węża, który należał do jednego z jej akolitów zabitych w siedzibie okrutnego pajęczego boga. Sztylet przepełniała potężna magia i gdyby został jej zwrócony, to wykorzystałaby go, aby przywrócić skrzywdzonej dawną urodę. Elise natychmiast przyjęła zadanie i poprowadziła grupę wyznawców Czarnej Róży na opuszczoną wyspę, wiedząc, że za taką nagrodę będzie trzeba zapłacić krwią. Odnalazła zdesperowanego, nękanego długami kapitana, który zgodził się przetransportować ją i pielgrzymów przez ocean. Płynęli przez wiele tygodni, zanim ujrzeli skalistą wyspę otoczoną przez Czarną Mgłę. Elise stanęła na piaszczystej plaży i poprowadziła swoją grupę w głąb wyspy jak owce na rzeź. Wielu zostało porwanych przez widma, ale kilka osób pozostało. Wreszcie dotarli do oplecionej nićmi siedziby . Olbrzymie, potworne stworzenie rzuciło się na nich z ciemności, pożerając mężczyzn i kobiety. Gdy jej towarzysze umierali lub byli oplatani sieciami, Elise dojrzała sztylet, którego poszukiwała Blada Kobieta – znajdował się w uścisku wysuszonych zwłok. Chwyciła go, a w tej samej chwili pajęczy bóg zatopił zatrute kły w jej ramieniu. Elise upadła do przodu, a ostrze sztyletu przebiło jej serce, wypełniając jej ciało potężną magią, która zmieszała się z trucizną niszczącą ją od środka. Została zmieniona, gdy trucizna wzmocniona magią odnawiała jej ciało, sprawiając, że stała się jeszcze piękniejsza niż wcześniej. Blizny zniknęły, a skóra stała się gładka niczym porcelana, ale trucizna miała spowodować inne spustoszenia. Elise wykręciła się w nienaturalny sposób, gdy pajęcze nogi wyrosły z jej ciała. Powstała, pozbawiona tchu w wyniku transformacji, i zobaczyła przed sobą pajęczego boga. Przepełniała ich ta sama moc i oboje natychmiast wyczuli, jakie korzyści mogą odnieść z tej niespodziewanej więzi. Elise powróciła na statek, nie niepokojona przez duchy, i wyruszyła w drogę powrotną do Noxusu. Gdy statek dotarł do portu w środku nocy, była jedyną żywą istotą na jego pokładzie. Oddała sztylet przywódczyni Czarnej Róży, która ostrzegła ją, że magia utrzymująca jej urodę w końcu wygaśnie. Kobiety zawiązały pakt: Czarna Róża zapewni Elise wyznawców, których ta będzie składać w ofierze pajęczemu bogu, a w zamian dostarczy wszelkie magiczne artefakty, które znajdzie na Wyspach Cienia. Elise ponownie zasiadła w zaniedbanej siedzibie rodu Zaavan, zyskując opinię pięknej, lecz niedostępnej samotniczki. Nikt nie podejrzewa jej prawdziwej natury, ale trzymają się jej wymyślne plotki i szalone opowieści. Dotyczą jej wiecznej urody oraz przerażającego stworzenia, które ponoć gnieździ się wysoko w jej popadającym w ruinę, spowitym kurzem pałacu. Wiele wieków minęło od czasu pierwszej wyprawy Elise na Wyspy Cienia, a za każdym razem, gdy ujrzy pasma siwizny we włosach lub zmarszczki wokół oczu, wyrusza, aby zabrać naiwne dusze zgromadzone przez Czarną Różę, i wypływa w stronę wysp otoczonych Czarną Mgłą. Nikt, kto jej towarzyszy, nie powraca. Ona zaś z każdą podróżą młodnieje i zyskuje pełnię sił, przy okazji dostarczając Bladej Kobiecie kolejny starożytny artefakt. Zguba w Pajęczej Sieci Po tygodniach spędzonych na morzu Markus był oszołomiony i słaby, więc cieszył się, że trafił na suchy ląd. Droga odchodząca od bazaltowego wybrzeża była śliska i oleista, co czyniło ją wyjątkowo zdradliwą. Powykrzywiane drzewa po obu stronach ścieżki były nędznymi, sczerniałymi skorupami, z wnętrza których wydobywał się żółty sok w miejscu, które wyglądało na uderzone przez spanikowane zwierzę. Lekkie światło lśniło między drzewami, niczym bagienna poświata, która wabiła nieostrożnych podróżników ku zagładzie. Gałęzie podtrzymywało coś, co przypominało baldachimy postrzępionego muślinu. Dopiero po chwili Markus spostrzegł, że były to pajęczyny. Paprocie, porastające obie strony ścieżki, szeleściły poruszane przez niewidoczne stworzenia, które wędrowały przez las. Być może szczury okrętowe także tu trafiły. Markus nie zobaczył żadnego z nich, za wyjątkiem fragmentu spuchniętego ciała pokrytego czarnym futrem lub odgłosu pazurów na drewnie. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że te szczury mają o kilka par nóg więcej, niż mieć powinny. Powietrze na wyspie było przesycone wilgocią, więc jego tunika oraz buty szybko przemokły. Trzymana pod nosem kulka zapachowa nie pomogła na odór wyspy, który przypominał mu o dołach na zwłoki leżących poza murami . Ich zapach docierał do miasta, gdy wiatr wiał znad oceanu. Wspominając swoją ojczyznę, odczuwał lekki niepokój. Uroczystości odbywające się w katakumbach pod miastem były zakazane, ale dostarczały niezwykle przyjemnego dreszczyku emocji, który był nagrodą za podążanie za tajemnym symbolem czarnego kwiatu. Wraz z innymi wyznawcami spotykał się w mrocznych grobowcach. Gdzie ona czekała. Spojrzał przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy urzekającą kobietę, której słowa sprowadziły w to miejsce wielu ludzi. Zauważył tylko błysk szkarłatu oraz kołyszące się biodra, zanim wydobywająca się spomiędzy drzew mgła przysłoniła mu widok. Brał udział w mszach poświęconych jej starożytnemu bogu i radował się, gdy wraz z trzydziestką innych zostali wybrani do udziału w tej pielgrzymce. Gdy o północy wsiadali na ciężko załadowaną barkę, którą kierował niemy i zakapturzony sternik, wydawało się to wspaniałą przygodą, jednakże pobyt tak daleko od Noxusu trochę osłabił jego entuzjazm. Markus zatrzymał się i spojrzał na przebytą ścieżkę. Pozostali pielgrzymi minęli go, niczym bydło zmierzające na rzeź. Co się z nimi działo? Za nimi podążał sternik, unosząc się nad ścieżką, jakby jego nogi ledwo jej dotykały. Jego szaty wiły się od ruchu i przytłaczający strach przepełnił Markusa na myśl o przebywaniu w pobliżu tej odpychającej istoty. Odwrócił się i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z nią. – Elise... – rzekł, a słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Odruchowo chciał ją odepchnąć i uciec z tego przeklętego miejsca, ale odurzenie jej mrocznym pięknem przegnało jakiekolwiek myśli o odrzuceniu. Poczucie odrazy minęło tak szybko, że nie był pewien, czy w ogóle je odczuwał. – Markusie – rzekła, a dźwięk jego imienia cudownie spłynął z jej ust, wywołując poczucie przyjemności. Jej uroda go oczarowała i podziwiał każdy szczegół jej idealnej sylwetki. Rysy jej twarzy były ostre i otaczała je burza szkarłatnych włosów, zupełnie jak u szlachcianki, którą niegdyś znał. Pełne usta oraz ciemne oczy pochwyciły go jeszcze mocniej, zwiastując nadchodzące przyjemności. Czarno-czerwony płaszcz spięty broszą o ośmiu odnóżach spoczywał na jej krągłych ramionach. Cały czas falował, mimo że nie było żadnego wiatru. – Coś nie tak, Markusie? – zapytała. Jej głos sprawił, że nie odczuwał strachu. – Musisz być spokojny. Jesteś spokojny, prawda, Markusie? – Tak, Elise – odparł – Jestem spokojny. – Dobrze. Byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdybyś nie był spokojny, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko. Na myśl o sprawieniu jej przykrości, Markus padł na kolana. Otulił jej nogi rękami. Były szczupłe, białe, gładkie i zimne w dotyku. – Wszystko dla ciebie, moja pani – powiedział. Spojrzała na niego z góry i uśmiechnęła się. Przez chwilę Markusowi wydawało się, że coś długiego, wąskiego i błyszczącego przemknęło pod jej płaszczem. Było to nienaturalne i przyprawiało o mdłości, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Ostry, czarny paznokieć chwycił go pod brodę i postawił na nogi. Strumień krwi spłynął mu po szyi, ale zignorował go, gdy Elise odwróciła się i ruszyła naprzód. Podążał za nią, a jedynym pragnieniem było zadowolenie jej. Drzewa się przerzedziły i ścieżka zatrzymała się przed skalną ścianą, na której wyrzeźbione były symbole zniszczone przez czas, od których piekły go oczy. Mroczna jaskinia u podstawy skały otwierała się niczym okropna paszcza i Markus poczuł, jak pewność siebie opuszcza go wraz z narastającym przerażeniem. Elise wezwała go do środka i nie mógł się temu oprzeć. Wnętrze jaskini było nienaturalnie ciemne i parne. Powietrze cuchnęło jak w rzeźni. Wewnętrzny głos krzyczał, aby uciekał jak najdalej od tego obrzydliwego miejsca, ale zdradliwe nogi prowadziły go w głąb jaskini. Spadająca z góry kropla wylądowała mu na policzku, a on wzdrygnął się z bólu, który wywołała. Spojrzał na sklepienie jaskini i ujrzał nad sobą blade, przypominające larwy kształty i wijące się w próbach ucieczki. Na prześwitującej powierzchni świeżo utkanej pajęczyny dało się dojrzeć ludzką twarz, wykrzywioną w niemym przerażeniu. – Co to za miejsce? – zapytał, gdy zasłona kłamstw zaczęła opadać. – To moja świątynia, Markusie – rzekła Elise, odpinając broszę spinającą jej płaszcz, który opadł na podłogę. – To siedziba . Jej ramiona wykręciły się, gdy dwie pary smukłych, chitynowych odnóży wyłoniły się z jej pleców – długie, ciemne i zakończone ostrymi szponami. Uniosły Elise do góry, gdy coś groteskowego i dużego przemieszczało się w mroku za nią. Olbrzymie nogi dźwignęły koszmarne ciało naprzód, a słabe światło odbijało się w jej oczach. Ciało pająka było gigantyczne, pokryte futrem oraz mokrymi, zmutowanymi naroślami. Ten widok zerwał ostatnie kajdany, którymi Elise schwytała Markusa. Mężczyzna rzucił się do ucieczki w stronę wyjścia, a jej okrutny śmiech rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach. Lepka pajęczyna trafiła w skałę obok niego. Kleiste nitki chwyciły jego kończyny i spowalniały go, gdy zaplątywał się coraz mocniej. Usłyszał zbliżające się stukanie jej kończyn i zapłakał na myśl o jej dotyku. Gdy kolejne nicie pajęczyny go oplatały, poczuł ostre ukłucie w ramię. Markus padł na kolana, a paraliżujący jad rozszedł się po jego ciele, unieruchamiając go i czyniąc więźniem własnego ciała. Padł na niego cień i zauważył niemego sternika, wyciągającego ramiona w jego stronę. Markus krzyknął, gdy okrywająca go szata opadła, ukazując, że nie był to mężczyzna, a wijące się kłębowisko niezliczonych pająków, mających przypominać człowieka. Rzuciły się na niego i jego krzyki zamieniły się w przytłumione jęki, gdy wpełzły mu do ust, zatkały uszy i zakopały się w oczodołach. Elise zawisła nad nim, utrzymując się w górze dzięki tylnym kończynom. Nie była już piękna, nie była nawet człowiekiem. Rysy jej twarzy wyrażały straszliwy głód, który nie mógł być zaspokojony. Potworna postać jej pajęczego boga uniosła Markusa z ziemi żuwaczkami ostrymi jak brzytwa. – Musisz teraz umrzeć, Markusie – powiedziała Elise. – Czemu...? – wydusił ostatnim tchnieniem. Elise uśmiechnęła się, a jej usta wypełniały ostre zęby. – Abym ja mogła żyć. Stara - Krótka Urzekające piękno i gracja Elise skrywają bezlitosne i czarne serce śmiertelnego drapieżnika. Z niezwykłym sprytem zwabia niczego niespodziewające się ofiary obietnicami przychylności . Po zamienieniu swojego człowieczeństwa na coś o wiele bardziej złowieszczego, Elise poświęca niewinnych, aby zachować swoją moc oraz pozornie wieczną młodość. Nikt nie pamięta, ile osób zostało schwytanych w jej sieć i zabitych, aby zaspokoić jej nienasycony głód. Stara - Długa Elise jest równie okrutna, co elegancka. Charyzmą i wdziękiem zwabia w sieć swych intryg zarówno niewinnych, jak i przebiegłych. Choć jej ofiarom zdarzało się poznać jej prawdziwe zamiary, żadna z nich nie żyła na tyle długo, by wyjawić mroczne sekrety, jakie skrywa Elise. W mrocznych salach, ukryta przed wzrokiem gawiedzi, Elise głosiła słowa owianego legendą . Jej fanatyczni zwolennicy łaknęli boskiej łaski, wierząc, że to właśnie jego błogosławieństwo jest źródłem mocy i życiowej energii Elise. Ogłaszając, iż zamierza poprowadzić pielgrzymkę do świątyni pajęczego boga, Elise wybrała na towarzyszy podróży swych najwierniejszych uczniów. Podczas niebezpiecznej wyprawy przez morze, ogarnięci ekstazą wybrańcy wykazali się ślepym posłuszeństwem. Gdy dotarli do celu – tajemniczych – Elise powiodła ich do pokrytych pajęczynami jaskiń. Członkowie grupy, spodziewając się ujrzeć świątynię, spojrzeli na swą kapłankę z zakłopotaniem. Ta obróciła się w stronę wyznawców i podniosła w triumfalnym geście ramiona, odsłaniając dziwaczne, pajęcze nogi, wyrastające jej z pleców. Na widok jej prawdziwej postaci, wyznawcy Elise rzucili się do ucieczki, ona jednak zdołała ich uwięzić za pomocą magicznych pajęczyn. Widząc, że jej ofiary wpadły w pułapkę, Elise zwróciła się w stronę jaskini, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy pisk. Z ciemności wychynęła olbrzymich rozmiarów nieumarła bestia-pająk, wlokąca swój paskudny odwłok na cienkich spiczastych nóżkach. Wyznawcom Elise, pożeranym żywcem przez potwornego pająka, pozostał tylko krzyk. Gdy stwór skończył się posilać, Elise podeszła do niego, pobrała próbkę jego jadu, po czym wypiła tę przedziwną substancję. Natychmiast poczuła, jak całe jej ciało młodnieje. Pokonawszy śmiertelność, raz jeszcze Elise ruszyła na spotkanie z wiernymi. Ci z radością przyjęli wiadomość, iż ich pobratymcy postanowili zostać w świętym domu pajęczego boga. Elise zapewniła swych uczniów, iż niedługo poprowadzi tam kolejną pielgrzymkę. Pajęczy bóg już na nich czekał. }} cs:Elise/Příběh de:Elise/Hintergrund en:Elise/Background fr:Elise/Historique ru:Elise/Background sk:Elise/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów